1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for manufacturing of a three-dimensional product through successive fusion of chosen parts of powder layers, placed on a worktable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is previously known, e.g. through U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,538, for manufacturing of a three-dimensional product through successive fusion of chosen parts of powder layers, applied to a worktable. The device comprises a work table on which said three-dimensional product is to be formed, a powder dispenser, arranged to lay down a thin layer of powder on the work table for the formation of a powder bed, a ray gun for delivering of energy to the powder whereby fusion of the powder takes place, elements for control of the ray given off by the ray gun over said powder bed for the formation of a cross section of said three-dimensional product through fusion of parts of said powder bed, and a controlling computer, in which information is stored concerning consecutive cross sections of the three-dimensional product. The three-dimensional product is built up through fusion of chosen parts of consecutively added layers of powder. The controlling computer is intended for the control of deflection elements for the ray generated by the ray gun over the powder bed in accordance with a running schedule, which depicts a predetermined pattern. When the running schedule has fused the desired area of one powder layer, a cross section of said three-dimensional body has been formed. A three-dimensional product is formed through consecutive fusions of consecutively formed cross sections of powder layers, successively laid down by the powder dispenser.
When a device according to the state of the art as utilized for manufacturing of three-dimensional products, it has become apparent that deviations from the desired shape, size, and strength arise.